I'm Moving Out
by Isiah02
Summary: Darriou moves out of the kingdom of Soleanna but a certain someone tries to stop him. A short story based off Adventure in the Kingdom stories.
**Quick Random Moment**

 ***smack cam part 2***

 ***Simon walks to Alvin***

 **Alvin: *turns from the TV* Oh hey Simon.**

 **Simon: Hey, what are you watching?**

 **Alvin: A 1980's movie-**

 ***Simon slaps Alvin across the face***

 **Simon: That's what you get!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to I'm Moving Out. This idea was in my head for a while and I figured since I've done no type of new story based off of my Adventure in the Kingdom stories. So let's get started.**

 **Tom: I'm ready as well. Let's go.**

* * *

"AAAH, I HATE THIS FREAKING KINGDOM," Darriou shouted on top of a rooftop. "Hey everybody, I'm moving! Feel bad for me, because me, an OC you don't even know is moving outta this kingdom!"

"Do you know how ridiculous you're being," Princess Brittany asked getting on the rooftop.

Darriou turned around facing the Chipette Princess and said, "I'm not being ridiculous. Your stupid taxes you're making us pay are ridiculous!"

"Wanna know what I smell?"

"What?"

"Excuses."

"They're not excuses," Darriou lifted Brittany by her collar. "Everyday you and your government becomes more and more greedy!"

Brittany jumped from Darriou's grasp and said, "Ever think that you're the one who's greedy? We do this because me and the government need the money to keep the kingdom going. You just want everything given to you without it costing anything."

"Okay, but what about the increasingly gang violence," Darriou asked. "Why doesn't your useless force eliminate them?"

"Actually, we've been stepping up on our kingdom forces," Brittany explained. "We've been eliminating gang violence pretty fast as long as people report them."

"Whatever. I'm still moving!"

"I'm going to show you just how unimportant you leaving Soleanna is," Brittany said transporting her and Darriou to a different location. They were still on a rooftop but in a different time.

"What? Where are we," Darriou asked.

"It's Soleanna in the year 2021," Brittany said looking down at what was under the building she and Darriou were standing on. "Take a look at some of the people down there."

Down in the streets, Alvin was having a conversation with Zoe, his future friend.

"Hey, remember Soleanna 5 years back," Alvin asked.

"Yeah, oh my God, what a mess it was back then," Zoe said taking a walk with Alvin down ths road. Darriou looked at what he just saw in shock. "What the," was all he could say.

"Take a look at the left," Brittany pointed to the left to see Dave and Claire having their own conversation.

"Hey, you wanna have dinner later," Dave asked.

"I'd love to, but royalty waits for no one. Another time," Claire said.

"Wow. Alvin and Zoe being friends and Dave and Claire being together," Darriou said. "I thought they would go crazy over me leaving the kingdom and they would leave too."

"Yeah, unlike you, they didn't freak out and complain about how high taxes were," Brittany said.

"So nobody would care if I moved out the kingdom and no changes would be made due to it," Darriou asked.

"Yep. You're that worthless to Soleanna," Brittany admitted.

"Whatever I'm still moving."

"But, I like your ideas and-"

"Nope, I'm ignorant."

 **Three days later**

Darriou was sitting in his new house in...the kingdom of Enchantia. "Man I'm so happy I moved out of Soleanna," he said looking at TV. "No more childish people, no more gang violence, no more taxes and-" His happiness was cut off when he saw something that really made him mad.

"Who's idea was it to cancel tonight's Villagers Ball," Darriou complained loudly. "This kingdom sucks, I'm moving out!"

 **Isiah/Tom: XD.**

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright guys, I figured I'd post a short story for you. I'm still trying to work on Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand. The lemon scene that's coming up takes time. So be patient.**

 **Tom: In the meantime, don't forget to post a nice review. No flames as always. If you haven't yet to check out the latest update to Rules to Survive, please do that. As always we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story.**


End file.
